As the number of users viewing information and purchasing items electronically increases, there is a corresponding increase in the amount of revenue spent in electronic environments. In some cases, content is targeted to specific users or to specific web pages or other interfaces. In many instances, the provider of the content (such as a webpage or mobile application) will receive some compensation, where the amount of the compensation is related to the amount of users viewing or otherwise interacting with the content. A provider who wants to increase revenue will sometimes perform actions that fraudulently or at least impermissibly increases the amount of compensation to be received based on traffic that appears to be associated with unique users, but instead is the result of automated processes that replicate such traffic. In many instances, it can be difficult to distinguish between legitimate traffic and traffic that is automatically generated for the purpose of increasing revenue.